facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grunder Industries G/I-66 Sabre
The Grunder Industries G/I-66 Sabre is a single seat, twin-engine, forward-swept wing, tenth generation, supermaneuravable fighter aircraft that utilizes both the COFFIN system as a means to operate it, and it features stealth capabilities. The Sabre was originally designed as an air superiority fighter but several variants developed allowed it to take on other roles such as air-to-ground operations and electronic warfare. One of the Sabres most striking features that distinguishes it from other aircraft that the Air Force operates is its forward-swept wing, meaning that the wings, instead of being swept backwards, are swept forward. The Sabre was initially designed by Grunder Industries but in the second stage of development, due to the high cost if the project was burdened by a single company, Grunder Industries partnered with General Resources and Neucom Incorporated. While GI produced the mainframe of the aircraft, General Resources developed its armaments and Neucom Inc developed its advanced avionics. The Sabre was intended as the eventual successor of the Air Force's long-standing G/A-20 Rapier but due to the minimal presence or lack thereof, of any other combat aircraft whose capabilities exceed those of the Rapier alone, UPEO policy that bans the export of any UNSC assets, and high manufacturing cost, led to the demand by the UNSC Security Council to end the production of any further G/I-66 Sabres. Many argue that the Rapier is still more than enough to allow the Air Force to maintain its current aerial combat capabilities. In 5 BNE, the government announced plans that production of the G/I-66 Sabre will continue until at least 50 NE, which led to many protests within the Security Council. The debate continues to date. Development Origin In 20 BNE, the Air Force developed the requirement of an advanced tactical fighter. This requirement was made in response to the alarming numbers of combat aircraft that separatist movements had acquired throughout the years that has the COFFIN system. The latest separatist movement, the Greeton Revolt that took place in 50 BNE, saw for the first time where rebel forces procured large numbers of aircraft that had the COFFIN system installed on them. This became a cause for extreme concern to Air Force officials as the COFFIN system was supposed to be exclusively used within the UNSC Air Force and not by any colonial military arms. Grunder Industries, contracted by the UNSC Research & Development division and the Air Force itself, was put to work by the Air Force. In 5 BNE Grunder Industries would have developed two prototypes. These prototypes were known as the FY-66 and the FY-67. The FY-67 was much more bulkier and had more armor plating but the FY-66 was much more agile. The Air Force favored for the FY-66 and in 10 BNE officially gave Grunder Industries the green light to go into full scale production of the then-named FY-66. In the same year the FY-66 initiated its maiden flight. Production During the production stage, several changes were made into the design of the FY-66. Most of these were minor changes, one of the major changes was that the airframe of the FY-66 was increased by 5%. This was done in order to increase the aircrafts ordnance payload. A minor change was the aircraft was renamed from the FY-66, into the G/I-66 Sabre. During the production stage, Grunder Industries encountered a major problem; the high cost of production. It was discovered that to produce the number of Sabres that the Air Force ordered, Grunder Industries could possibly become bankrupt. To negate this Grunder Industries, with the approval from the Air Force, contacted its two competitors; General Resources, and Neucom Incorporated. Grunder Industries would handle 40% of the production of Sabres, General Resources would handle another 40%, while Neucom Inc would produce 20% and it would also produce the advanced avionic systems that the Sabre required. Procurement The UNSC Air Force initially ordered 7000 G/I-66 Sabres. The order was later revised and increased to 7500 = G/I-66 Sabres. Grunder Industries along with its partners delivered its first batch of 400 Sabres to the Air Force in 1 NE. Grunder Industries has announced that it intends to deliver all Sabres that were ordered by 9 NE. Sabres are currently only stationed on the Laptev and Earth Solar Systems. The decision was made due to the fact that Sabres were too few in numbers and they were considered to be extremely valuable assets. Upgrades Currently there is only one variant of the Sabre, the G/I-66B Sabre. This version of the Sabre is dedicated specifically for air-to-ground operations. The G/I-66B Sabre made its first flight in 4 NE and the first shipment of 900 G/I-66B Sabres was delivered to the Air Force in 12 NE. Operational history Due to the fact that the Sabre is a relatively new combat aircraft operated by the Air Force, it has yet to see any extensive combat situations. The Sabre has only participated in half a dozen campaigns and most of these were mainly counter-terrorism operations. The lack of any other combat aircraft whose capabilities can match or exceed the Sabre is also a contributing factor to the Sabres relatively quiet operational history. Results from computer simulations run by the Air Force show that out of 100 engagements, the Sabre has achieved victory in all 100 with 0 losses. Variants FY-66 & FY-67 Pre-production version of the Sabre. The FY-66/67 is often considered as the predecessor of the G/I-66 Sabre. The FY-66/67s designs are extremely similar to the G/I-66s'. The FY-66 was much more lightly built than the FY-67 which meant that it carried less ordnance than the 67. However it was much more agile and maneuravable than the 67. The Air Force opted for the FY-66 which will eventually lead to the full scale production of the G/I-66. G/I-66A Standard, single seat version of the Sabre. The G/I-66A is operated by Air Force bases stationed on Laptev, Oberon and Earth only. It is not found on any colonies that the UPEO governs, although there are plans to eventually station Sabres on colonies. The reason being is because Sabres are currently too few in numbers and therefore it will only be stationed in areas that are considered extremely valuable to the UPEO. G/I-66B Proposed, twin seat version of the Sabre. Unlike the G/I-66A which is primarily an air superiority fighter, the G/I-66B is an attacker, meaning that it specializes in engaging ground targets. The G/I-66B was created from the need of a stealth aircraft that could attack ground targets effectively. Currently, only 1400 G/I-66Bs have been created with a further 2000 expected to be produced by 22 NE. Technical specifications General characteristics (G/I-66A Sabre) *'Crew:' 1 *'Length:' 24.2 m *'Wingspan: '''16 m *'Height: 6.5 m *'''Powerplant: 2x compact fussion reactor *'Armor:' Titanium A battleplate *'Shield:' Yes Performance *'Maximum speed: '''Mach 7 *'Range: Unlimited *'Combat radius: '''Unlimited Armament *'Guns: 'Vulcan cannon/Pulse laser *'Rockets: 'N/A *'Missiles: ' **'Air-to-air missiles: ***SAAM ***XMAA ***XLAA ***QAAM ***MIRV **'Air-to-surface missiles:' ***GAAM ***LASM ***SASM **'Bombs: '(G/I-66B only) ***UGBS ***UGBM ***UGBL ***FAEB ***OSSD pod *'Others:' **Tactical Laser System **Electronic Counter Measure pod